


Cramps

by cakeicing352



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeicing352/pseuds/cakeicing352
Summary: GIRLS ONLY! Just a bit of fluff about how your boyfriend Adrien Agreste might act when you have really bad period cramps :) You're in Marinette's pov
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Cramps

I groaned and curled deeper into my stomach. "Cramps are the worst..." I muttered to myself, my arms around my waist tightly. I sighed. "I have homework, too. It hurts to move though..." 

Another sharp pain hit me, and I groaned inwardly again. "Whatever. Ill just fail my class. I'm not moving from this bed." 

"Marinette?" Sabine peeked her head through the trap door into my bedroom. "Are you going to be okay with Dad and I gone?" She stared intently at the lump hidden under blankets in bed 

Oh right. It was Friday which meant they were going on a date. "Yeah, I'll be fine,' I winced. Sabine's face was still creased with worry, as she had been in that situation many times before. 

"They're just cramps, Mom. Go have fun," I mumbled. 

"Dad's waiting for me... I should probably go..." Sabine said, still hesitant. 

"Okay, then that's your cue. Have fun, goodbye!" I replied, hiding my face deeper into the bed covers. 

Sabine sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Stay safe okay? Love ya, mean it, bye!" She waved and I heard the door close a few seconds later. 

I rolled onto my stomach and banged my face into the soft pillow a few times. So tiring. So exhausting.

My phone chimed. Oh right, it had been beeping repeatedly for the last ten minutes. I should probably check that... 

I slid painfully out of bed and grabbed my phone from it's place by my computer. Oh. It's just Alya. I unlocked it to reply. 12 new messages. Oops. 

4:21 pm  
Alya: Hey girl!  
Alya: Are we still up for the double date at the ice rink?  
Alya: u and Adrien are coming right?

4:38 pm  
Alya: Did u remember?  
Alya: We're gonna go skate and then get some food

4:43 pm  
Alya: Mari?  
Alya: Girl why aren't you answering?!  
Alya: We're planning on meeting up at 5pm  
Alya: That's in 15 mins!

4:48 pm  
Alya: C'mon, girl!  
Alya: Nino and I are leaving RN to go walk over there.  
Alya: Okay whatever. Just text me when you get this.

I groaned. Right... The rink... I completely forgot! Ugh... I don't really wanna skate right now... I'll just tell her I can't come.

4:52 pm  
Marinette: Sorry, I can't come. I have really bad period cramps. Ill text Adrien and let him know :(

Alya responded before I could even blink. 

Alya: Aw that's a bummer! I get it though. Next time!

I sighed and set my phone down again forgetting about Adrien, but it beeped one more time. 

Adrien: hey gorgeous, you're still coming to ice skate right? ^-^

Adrien: I'm just making sure cause I don't really want to be alone with Alya and Nino haha

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the message. My adrenaline started rushing and my excitement was increasing rapidly. I still wasn't used to him texting me yet, and on top of that he called me gorgeous! I couldn't help but giggle at the emoticon.

Adrien: It shows me that your online. You aren't saying anthing. Was the pet name too much? Or the emoji? 

Adrien: Sorry I guess I'm still new to this while boyfriend thing. Even though it's been a while...

Marinette: don't worry, you're fine :) I just thought your message was cute so I was looking at it longer

Adrien: Really? should I send mine with more pet names then?

Marinette: Haha if you can think of some

Marinette: Sorry I can't make it to the double date tonight btw. Girl stuff. You should still go though!

Speaking of my cramps... They're not super bad anymore. I guess I kind of cancelled for nothing then? Oh well. It'll be nice to have some time to myself. I can binge watch until my parents get back. 

Adrien: I don't know... It won't really be fun third wheeling

Marinette: I know. Sorry I can't make it :(

Adrien: Could I come over? Keep you company?

I bit my lip. Hmmm... Maybe. I guess I would have to ask my parents. But it would be nice to be together again. We don't get much time together with his busy schedule and with school. I won't be super sour since my cramps have toned down. They're still there, but not as painfully. I shot Mom a text and she replied quickly with a simple "Sure, but don't do anything stupid. You're only a teen". 

Marinette: Yeah sure if you want to. We haven't been able to hangout in a while

Adrien: Yay! Okay, ill be over in a bit.

Marinette: Alright. You can let yourself in.

I set down my phone and sighed. Maybe this was a good thing. I hope he doesn't mind if I'm cranky and have huge mood swings... Eh. Whatever. What's done is done. I decided to grab a blanket and go wait for him on the couch. The house is empty anyways. 

\--- 

What the crap is touching me? I sleepily opened an eye to see Adrien kneeling in front of me. He poked my nose again. His smile was bright enough to light up the whole room. 

"Hey, Marinette." He said softly. "I brought some of your favorite food," 

I yawned. "Really? That was nice of you," I smiled, closing my eyes again.

Adrien shrugged, leaning back to give me my personal space. "I was thinking we could have a movie night or something." He held a plastic grocery bag to my eye level. 

"That sounds fun. Im glad to see you," I said, more awake now. I sat up to lean over and give him a small peck on the forehead. His face went beet red. "Um... You okay?" 

Adrien's blush went darker. "Y-Yeah... Just surprised," he replied astonished, reaching up and touching his forehead. 

I laughed and started sifting through his bag of goodies. "It's not like we havent kissed before, kitty. Ooh is this goldfish? I'll take these," 

I sank back into the deep white couch and opened the package. Adrien set the rest of the snacks down onto the coffee table.

"You should pick a movie from over there," I tell him, shoving goldfish in my mouth.

"Okay," Adrien stood up and walked over to the shelves of DVDs.

I closed my eyes while he chose, debating on taking some more ibuprofen. Or maybe getting my heating pad. I think my cramps are getting worse. 

Adrien put in The Lion King and cuddled close next to me. He gently rested his head on my shoulder, and his hands laying on my chest. I wrapped one arm around him and we stayed like that for the most of the movie. 

Eventually, more slits of pain sliced into my stomach, and I was forced to sit up straight, moving from our cuddling positions. Adrien looked up at me with huge worried eyes. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up reluctantly.

"Sorry, baby. I have to take some Tylenol. Or ibuprofen. Something..." I murmured, standing up and dusting off. I made my way to the kitchen and started sifting through the cupboards. I could feel Adrien's concerned gaze on my back. I heard him wordlessly get up and he sat down at the kitchen counter. A little pout tugged his lips. 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

I smiled. "No, no. I'm okay." I took out two pills and filled a cup with water.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why are you taking medicine?" 

"It's for my cramps. That's all." I replied, taking the pills, both at the same time. 

"...Y-Your cramps?" Adrien frowned.

My face went hot. Im not sure how comfortable I should be with him yet. "Well, from my period. I usually get them my 2nd or 3rd day." 

"Oh... It's your 2nd or 3rd day then?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to leave then? I don't want to get in your way..." His voice trailed off sadly. 

"No!! You should stay. My parents are gone and it would be really quiet without you," I said. 

Adrien beamed, happy to be wanted. "Okay. C-can I do anything to help you?"

"Not really," I shrugged, digging again for the heat pad. I found it and threw it in the counter. "You could heat this up for me if you want,"

Adrien perked up at the thought of helping me and nodded obediently. He slid off the counter stool and came over to stand by me. 

"You just put it in the microwave for about 20 seconds. I don't like mine to be super hot." I instructed. He did as I said, grinning to himself like a giddy child. I laughed. "Thanks for helping," I said, kissing him proudly on the cheek. 

He smiled sheepishly to himself. "Glad I could help," 

It beeped and I pulled it out before leaving to the couch again. "Oh, what time is it?" I asked. Adrien checked his phone.

"5:49." 

"I'll be right back, okay?" I said, placing the heating pad on the couch and changing my direction towards the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Adrien said, his eyebrows creasing. He looked really stressed. Really... Scared. 

I frowned and stopped moving. "I just need to change my pad. Are you okay, kitty?" 

Adrien looked down and nibbled his lip. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to his side, putting and arm around his waist. Adrien gulped. "I just... Dont want to be left alone," he said. 

"Can you tell me why not?" I lifted his chin up to force eye contact. 

He jerked back away. "I just don't," he insisted. I was quiet, figuring he probably doesn't want to talk about it. 

"Okay." I said finally. "But I have to change my pad. It's not something I can exactly hold," I rolled my eyes. 

Adrien rubbed his arm and glanced at me. His bright emerald eyes we're overflowing with worry and concern. 

"Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'll be quick, okay? Im just going in the bathroom," I reassured him. Why is he acting like this? It's so unlike him. He didn't reply, and still looked hesitant. 

I sighed. "Look kitty, I get that your worried. How can I help you? Can you tell me?" I rubbed circles on his back. I was used to him being stubborn before. Being scared of being alone though? That one is new. 

Adrien's lip twitched. "C-can I stand outside the bathroom door while you change... it?" 

"Will that help you feel safe?" I coaxed. "Or do you want me to leave it open a crack too?"

"L-leave it open...?" He questioned for my consent nervously. 

I nodded. "Okay. C'mon, kitty." I led him to the bathroom with me, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. He still looked unsure, but I went in and closed the door only so it rested on the frame, not shutting it completely as requested.

I tried to open the pad as quietly as possible, but it does what it wants. In the end, I just ended up slapping it in and getting out fast for Adrien. I flushed before opening the door, seeing a flood of relief pass over Adrien's whole face. I turned on the faucet to wash my hands, and he came over, protectively wrapping his arms around my stomach, burying his face into my neck. 

My body went hot. Wait stop feeling so flustered! And was he really this scared? He looks so small and sad. "Hey... What's wrong?" I whispered gently. 

Adrien took a deep breath and lifted his head from the back of my neck. I took his hand and we traveled back to the cozy couch. I reached for the remote to pause the movie, and then pulled the heating pad towards me. Adrien leaned against my shoulder again, but stared stifly at the floor. 

"You don't want to talk about it, huh?" I clarified. He nodded into me. "Alright. That's okay. Im always here when you need me though, okay?" 

We fall into a comfortable silence, and I trace circles on his arm and back out of habit. "Sorry, Marinette..." He whispered back finally. 

I stroked his soft hair. "What for?" 

"For making me the center of attention..." He murmured guiltily, glancing up at me. His eyes were glossy. 

I waited for him to go on. He sighed. "I came to keep you company. And I wanted to make you feel better with your cramps and stuff. Instead I went all trauma and possessive mode." He said, part of it coming out burbled. Unexpectedly, hot tears slowly rolled down his perfect skin. 

"Honey..." I frowned, wiping his tears. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. And you have helped me!" 

Adrien's eyes sparkled with hope. "R-really?" He asked softly. 

I nodded. "Of course. I really wanted you here. Your company was more than enough for me, silly," I told him, tapping his nose playfully. He sniffed, but smiled happily. 

"Okay. I'm glad you're happy,"


	2. Panic Attack

"Pssst." I whispered gently, booping Adrien on tip of his nose. "Adrien?" 

His response was some groggy groaning from my shoulder. Adrien sleepily opened one eye. "W-what's happening...?" 

We had finished The Lion King, but Adrien dozed off a bit at the end. I glanced at my phone for the time. 6:15 pm. Man, I'm hungry. And thank the heavens above, my cramps have almost disappeared! 

I kissed the top of his fluffy golden locks. "I'm just wondering if you need to go home. Your phone has been beeping for a while," I replied.

"Oh? Okay. Thanks for letting me know..." Adrien yawned and then swung his legs to the floor while checking his phone. "Oh. It's just Nathalie. She's just checking up on me." 

"You have to leave?" I frowned. 

Adrien smiled his model smile and shook his head. "Of course not, princess. My Dad's out of town, along with Nathalie and the Gorilla. That's why I was able to come tonight. I can stay as long as you want," 

"Okay."

He bit his lip. "You don't sound too happy. Do you not want me here? Sorry, I... I can leave. I didn't mean to intrude you," he started to stand up.

"What, no! I do want you here! Sorry, I'm just a little stressed," I admitted, pulling him back down. 

"You're stressed? What about?" 

I sighed. "Just school and stuff. Don't worry about it..." 

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, concerned. "Like I said, just say the word and I'll let you be alone. I guess some people need that time to themselves?" He looked down. "It's the opposite for me I suppose... Im alone most of the time, so I really cherish my social interaction. I was the only one looking forward to us hanging out... Wasn't I? Im sorry. I didn't mean to invite myself into your home and--"

"Stop. I love you," I blurted suddenly. 

Adrien locked eyes with me, surprised, but then took my hand, pressing his soft lips to it. "I love you too, Marinette." 

"Sorry. I wasn't sure how to get you to stop worrying. I already told you much I appreciate you being here. And... I can start saying that now?" I asked for his consent. "Im not sure how far we are into our relationship," I admitted. 

He interlocked fingers with mine. Thank goodness I stoped biting my nails. I would've been super embarrassed if he saw my chewed and beat up fingernails aside his model ones. 

"We're just amateurs, I suppose," Adrien shrugged. "We can learn each other's boundaries along the way. I love you, and that's all that matters right now." 

I blushed. "Wow, what a sweet talker you are!" 

His face went pink and he stuttered, embarrassed. "S-sorry... Was that too much? I... I was trying to sound cool!" He groaned, pulling his hand away to hide his face in them. 

I pretended to think hard. "Hmm... Cool? Nah. Cute though," I smiled. He glanced up at me, his face getting pinker.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" He wondered, gazing into my bluebell eyes. His were filled with mischief and genuine curiosity. 

"Yep, I do!" I replied, standing up from the couch, trying to break the semi awkward tension. "Im going to put this heating pad away,"

Adrien smiled. "You're cramps are gone?"

I nodded, making my way back to the squishy couch. "Yep. Anything you want to do? Or talk about?" I asked, leaning against the the back of the seat for extra support. I was suddenly feeling really dizzy... I spoke too soon I guess about not feeling sick. 

Gosh, sometimes I wonder why girl's bodies were made so complicated. Cramps one week, nothing the next month. Then really bad sickness and throwing up one cycle, to have another perfectly fine one. Ugh.

Adrien shrugged. "...well can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. What do you wanna know, Adrien?" I said, craning my neck in his direction. 

He tapped his foot nervously. "I was just..." He trailed off, looking down awkwardly. 

I frowned, moving slightly away to see him better. Our hands intertwined again. "You okay? You were just what?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me more about periods..." Adrien asked, embarrassed and his words slurred. 

I stifled a giggle. "About periods? You mean... Like a feminine period, right?" 

Adrien glanced down, face red. I don't blame him. This is probably a really uncomfortable subject for him. "Yeah? I think so. The thing you have?" 

I nodded. "Okay, sure. I can tell you some stuff about it." Adrien perked up, eyes hopeful. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, if you really wanna know. Can I ask what sparked this... Er...sudden interest though?" I questioned, and he looked away again.

Adrien bit his lip. "I just... Wanna know so I can help you," he replied shyly, glancing up sheepishly. 

Aww this baby wanted to help me? Dang, he's a keeper. "Okay. What do you wanna know about them?" I smiled.

Adrien furrowed his brows, thinking hard. "Can... Can you die from bleeding too much when you're on... it? That's what comes out right? Blood?" 

"No, don't worry. I won't die. It's the blood and tissue that builds up over a month that comes out. It's something that has to happen, so it's not going to kill me." I reassured him. 

"Oh... That's good to know." He sighed in relief.

"Any other questions?" 

"Is it painful?"

I shrugged. "The period itself isn't."

"Then... Why we're you sick earlier?" He frowned.

"Those were from cramps. I get those sometimes, but the actually bleeding doesn't hurt, don't worry," I replied, but his was face still scarred with concern.

"W... What do you use? And how do they work exactly?" He asked.

I tried to understand what he was asking. "You mean... Like pads and things?" 

Adrien nodded.

I figured it would be better for him to see the actual product. "Here. I can show you if you want." I said, standing up. He bit his lip nervously, but allowed me to help him get up. We walked towards the bathroom, and I opened a drawer, pulling out a tampon and pad. 

Adrien took my offerings and creased his eyebrows more. 

"This is a pad. This is a tampon. There's a lot more products, but these are the main two people use to catch the blood and tissue." I said. He carefully fingered the wrapping at the corners. 

"C-can I open them?" He asked curiously. 

"If you want," I shrugged. 

Adrien looked back down at the pad and tampon and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You wear these? Do they hurt?" 

I nodded my head, my face red.. "Yeah I wear them. They don't hurt, but you can die from toxic shock syndrome from tampons. It's really rare though."

His head shot up, eyes brimming with stress and worry. I mentally slapped myself. Way to make him more nervous, Marinette! 

"I don't want you using tampons anymore," Adrien clutched the tampon closer to him, and then set it down on the counter along with the pad. They were out of my reach. 

"Because of toxic shock syndrome? I told you, it's really rare," I said. 

Adrien bit his lip harder, his face flurrying with concern. "But--"

"--If it helps, I don't usually use tampons. Only when I swim," I cut him off, exasperated. This clingy act was getting a little tiring. "Why are you acting so protective?! I've been using these things for the past two years! I can take of myself perfectly fine! This act of yours is getting really annoying," I huffed. 

" Act? I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean too make you upset," Adrien whimpered quietly. I glanced over, his eyes were huge saucers and watery. They floated down to the bathroom floor. 

Crap, look what you've done now! Great job, Mari! 

But... Why has he been acting like this? It's really unusual... even for him. What could be bothering him? Maybe I was a little too harsh. It must be the hormones. Or maybe I was just too frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on him... Instant guilt filled me.

I bit my lip. "Adrien..." I reached for his waist, but he shifted away. I sighed. "I'm sorry, kitty. Really. I'm not upset... Just confused, that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you. That was wrong of me,"

Adrien sniffed and looked up. I gave a small apologetic smile, and he collapsed into my arms. "T-Thank goodness! I was really afraid you hated me! And--And I didn't mean to be so protective," He whispered.

I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry too. My hormones are just kind of out of control, and I'm having major mood swings,"

We stood there for a few seconds, his head resting gently on the top of my hair. I needed to ask him. I had to know what was bothering him. What was making him act like this. He's mentioned me leaving him many times, and all his questions sort of revoked around that. Could that be the cause?

I pulled away, letting my hands fall from his sides. "Adrien?" 

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Adrien frowned. "I... Um... What do you mean?" 

I gave him a look. "I mean, why have you been so worried tonight? Ive never seen this possessive side of you, and it kind of scares me..."

"You're scared of me? ...Sorry," He apologized, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I just..." His voice trailed off.

I waited patiently before speaking up again. "Adrien... Are you scared of me dying? Or leaving you?" There. I said it. 

His eyes went wide. "No... Well... Maybe? I don't know," He said frustrated. 

"Well... Have you noticed that all the questions you've asked me involved me dying?" I asked gently. 

Adrien shook his head. "I didn't notice... I guess they did... Sorry," he bit his lip.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "But... Do you know what's causing you to be this paranoid?" 

He shrugged, nibbling harder on his lip. "There might be... One reason..." 

I waited for him to go on, but he didn't. "And that would be...?" I prompted gently. He didn't respond. "Adrien... I only want to know so I can try and understand how you're feeling. And so I can try to help you, just like you wanted to do for me." 

He nodded and took a deep breath. But then the breaths kept coming. More and more rapidly. I furrowed my brow. "Adrien?" 

Adrien gasped for air and gulped it down. "Hey, hey, sit down," I said,closing the toilet seat and helping him sit. His eyes were full with tears, and the quickly streamed down his face in a matter of seconds. 

"C-cant breathe," he sobbed. Is he having a panic attack? What do I do?! Can he really not breathe? Ok, stop. Try to remember what health class taught you! Okay... There was some 5 senses method. Maybe that will help? I kneeled in front of him. 

Adrien leaned forward and clenched his hand that layed on his knee. I reassuringly grabbed it and held it in mine. "Adrien? I need you to take a deep breath. Just one. Can you do that?" 

He shook his head. "To... Hard... Making... Me... Stressed," 

"I'll do it with you. In and count to four... 1, 2, 3, 4... Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," I replied calmly. 

Adrien tried his best to oblige, but the waterworks were still going steady. I need to keep talking. 

"Hey, that was good. Can you keep doing that for me? Just focus on taking breaths." 

He nodded, but the hyperventilating didn't slow. Okay. The other method. 

"Adrien? Can you tell me 5 things you see? Just 5 things you can see right now," I said. 

Adrien gulped. "You..." 

"What's my name?" I asked. 

"Marinette...Dupain...Cheng," His breath raspy. 

"That's right!" I praised. "Now, what 4 other things can you see?"

"shower....soap...towel....sink," Adrien responded in between cries.

I smiled and rubbed his arm. "Very good. What can soap be used for?" 

"Washing...hands... And other...things," he replied.

"Good job! What are 4 things you can hear?" I hope I'm doing this right...

Adrien bounced his knee, stressing. "Washer... Your voice... TV....my crying,"

"What does the washer wash?" I questioned, trying to keep his focus off whatever was making him panic. 

"C-clothes?" 

"Yep, that's right! Good job!" I grinned. "Where's the TV at?" 

Adrien sniffed loudly. "Living... Room," 

I nodded. "Yep. What are 3 things you can touch right now?" 

He glanced around. His breathing was started to slow slightly. That's a good sign. "Shower... Curtain... Your hair... And," he reached up and fingered my dark locks. 

"And?" I repeated, trying not to turn red.

"Rug," he grunted, curling his toes into it. 

I kissed his forehead. "Right again. What are 2 things you can smell?" 

Adrien took one more deep breath, and the uncontrollable crying started to stop. "Bathroom cleaner.... And... Cookies..." He hiccuped.

"Where does the cookie smell come from?" 

He sighed in deeply and leaned forward subconsciously, his head resting on my shoulder. He sniffed my neck. "From... Marinette," he mumbled. 

My whole body flushed. I forgot for a minute that he was having a panic attack. Or was it over?

"Alright. Last one," I said, stroking his back. "What is one thing you can taste right now?" 

Adrien was quiet for a moment. "Salt... From tears.."

"Good job, honey." I whispered in his ear. His breathing was back on track, and the sobbing officially ended. "Can you tell me what's wrong now? Or do you want to wait and we can talk later?" 

"Later..." Adrien murmured into my chest. 

"Okay," I responded. "We can talk later. I love you, okay?" 

Adrien sat up and gazed into my eyes. "Love you...too,"


End file.
